Memories
by CeciliaTallis
Summary: T’was the year 1938, the year I met her in London.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…maybe that pen on my desk but that's all.

Memories

T'was the year 1938, the year I met her in London. Her beautiful, no, gorgeous face. One that I've never seen so much beauty in my life. Her silky skin, her long and golden hair breezing in the wind. Her smile, oh god, her beautiful smile, a smile that tells you everything is going to be alright. Those eyes, those cerulean blue eyes staring at me. Her white dress following the wind showing her curves. Oh, I wish she was here with me, I wish she would feel the same way I feel for her, but my wishes never come true, and I know I can never be with her; she's now with that dreaded Diamond, I can only watch from afar, seeing him following her around like a dog.

Bastard.

Her father just had to pick a handsome man from a wealthy family, why not a gardener, who's handsome yet not as rich and greedy, why not a loyal man who can actually love her, why not me? Darien Shields.

I can see her discomfort in being around with him, her eyes say all. It's sickening in how he touches her and kisses her with no passion, if I was him I would give all the love that she needs, give her everything that she wants, anything for her. But, unfortunately I can not since she barely notices me, maybe a 'hello' and a 'how are you' but that's all. Nor do I think that she returns my feelings.

A woman who's so happy and free like her shouldn't be with a man who's always gloomy and stiff like him.

Any who, I've wasted too much time glancing at her; I should get back cleaning this fountain.

Hours later, I finally finished the fountain, thank god. Footsteps approach me from behind and I quickly turn around to see the one person I dearly longed for looking at me.

''Hello'' She said

''Good morning, Ms Peers.'' I say nervously. '' Anything I can do for you today?'' 'Anything' My thoughts say.

''No…well…yes'' my ears perked up ready to do whatever she wants. ''I was wondering…if…oh this is silly, but could you come with me to the market? I know it's out of the bloom and I barely know you bu-''

''Yes!'' I responded quickly and excitingly knowing if I went id be alone with her and get to talk to her.

She looks at me; her blue eyes sparkle with joy hearing my answer.

''Oh, wonderful! Let me just tidy up and we'll be on our way.'' She flashes me one of her genuine smiles and walks off towards the palace.

I watch her leave, once she disappeared out of sight I danced out of joy and quickly ran to my own little house outside the grounds of the palace and clean myself up and then a thought struck me. Why would she want to go to the market when she has maids doing that job for her and why would she go with me when she barely knows me…oh well that doesn't matter now, I get to do something that doesn't include cleaning, wiping and gardening.

I walk back to the terrace and see her already there.

She gives a sigh and a smile after that.

''Good, your there and here I thought you left'' she said.

I give her one of my reserved smiles and say ''No worries, I wouldn't leave a lovely girl like you alone to go to a crowded market'' She blushes at my saying and starts walking down a dirt path that lead to the town.

I catch up to her and ask ''Ms Peers –''

''Please call me Serena'' she said cutting me off. I nodded.

''Serena, why did you want to go to the market when your maids do that job and why with me?''

She looks at me and her lips curve into a small smile.

''Well, first of all, It's a beautiful sunny day out and I wanted to take a walk so I decided to do this and second of all I wanted to do it with you because, well, I wanted to get to know you better, I mean, I see you everywhere and I know for a fact that you're a very good man.'' She finished off with her finger pointing up in the air making her point.

I chuckled lightly and soon we arrived at the market, crowded with men and women, children shouting and running around, people coming in and out of stores, yes indeed, this was a market.

''So what are you looking for exactly?'' I asked while we started walking past a couple of stores.

''Fresh milk, butter, eggs and some bread.'' She said looking at the signs of the stores.

''Well I'm your man.'' She looks at me, confused written all over her face.

''To say that, I know the market better than you since you never come here and I know the better prices in some of the stores that hang around this area.'' I say in a clever tone.

''Touché'' She exclaimed.

I smiled and led her to one of the stores that was crowded with people; I took her hand and pushed my way through the busy store. I came up to the counter and just on cue a man with blond hair turned around to greet us.

''Well if it isn't my old chum!'' He shouted to me.

''Good morning Andrew, haven't seen you in a while.'' I said still holding Serena's hand.

''I got to busy with this store, you know how it is in the market industry!'' He shouted over the loud crowd and then notices Serena. ''And who might this lovely lady be?'' He questioned.

''Oh! This is Serena Peers you remember? The daughter of Mr. Stephen.''

''Ah yes, the Stephen Peers, wealthy old man.''

''Might I cut in but my father isn't old at all.'' Serena butted in.

Me and Andrew laugh at her tone.

''Of course not, it's just a slang Ms Peers, he's very athletic, to say the worst he might be in better shape than us.'' He laughed. ''So what brings you two in my wonderful store?''

''Don't be so gullible Andy, were here for some of your fine milk, eggs, butter and bread please.'' I asked politely.

''Right away.'' He said turning to get the items.

I turn to see Serena looking around the place and finally her eyes land on me, her left eyebrow lifts up, questioning to why I was looking at her.

I shook my head and turn around to pay for the food.

''Oh no let me!'' Serena says about to pay but I stop her mid way.

'' Its fine, I got it''

''No, I should pay it's my things''

I took my money out and handed it quickly to Andrew's awaiting hand. Serena looks at me trying to put a mad face on but failing.

''I told you, I got it.'' I said giving her a smile.

''A fine man you are, Darien.'' She takes the bag and walks off. I bid Andrew goodbye and catch up to her.

A comfortable silence came between them as they walked the rocky road.

''Darien?'' Serena said.

''Yes, Serena?'' I asked while turning my head, now facing her.

''How come your working for my father as a gardener and not studying in college for something you love doing, I mean you seem a smart man who could do extraordinary things in life yet you waste your time doing this.'' She said pointing to the field in front of the palace.

I stared at her for a couple of seconds thinking of her question.

''Well, I do want to go to medicine school to become a doctor, but I need the money to get in, and I love the outdoors plus the money I receive after a days work is fair. So next year ill be able to get in. But I still adore doing gardening even though it means playing with dirt.'' I said the last part chuckling, she started giggling which I found cute with her hand up to her mouth to be polite.

Before we knew it, we arrived at the palace. I turned and saw a look of disappointment written on her face but it soon went away as she saw Diamond out on the front porch with her father.

''Well I better be off, it was a pleasure to have talked to you Darien, I hope we'll be able to do this again soon, toddles!'' She exclaimed while running back to see her 'fiancé'. I sigh, well better be off to work again for a well pay. I walked back to the terrace and started to plant seed into the ground.

I look back at where Serena was headed to but saw no one except Diamond glaring at me; turning his back to me he started to walk back inside.

I shrugged and went back to work, thinking back of this perfect day, I smiled.

What a wonderful day it was indeed.

Hope you liked this first chapter. Wont do more until I get some of those reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it. Here's the second chapter of Memories I hope you like it ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon anything else unfortunately.**

The week past by like there was no end to it. I waited 'till she came back to talk to me, but all she did was look at me. That's all, nothing more. Not even a smile to add it. Did I do something wrong, or was it that retched Diamond that kept her away from me.

Finally it was Saturday, I can relax…Might as well go outside anyway, since there's nothing better to do in this boring house of mine.

I open my front door as I took a step outside, the grass embraces my feet, welcoming me to go further more into the fields, I reply by walking towards the barn which carried the horses.

A man stood near the wooden fence. His back was to me. I approached the man and noticed him turning around because of the sound of me dragging my feet on the ground. His brown hair following the wind and his glasses giving him vision.

''Good morning, Darien'' He said

''Good morning to you too Mr. Peers'' I said as I walked up to the fence watching the fields ahead.

He looked at me for a split second before returning to the sunrise.

An uncomfortable silence came has I searched for a start of a conversation in my head but he beat me to it.

''What are you doing up at an early hour like this, my boy.'' He said never breaking his gaze from the fields.

''I could ask the same question to you, sir.'' He chuckled at my answer as I gave a half smile, content that the discomfort had gone.

''I saw the wonderful work you've done to my garden, it's beautiful how you placed the roses with the orchids.'' I turned to him a smile adorned my lips.

''Thank you, sir. At least my hard work has been appreciated by someone.'' He turned around looking at the flowers.

''Yes, indeed. Beautiful work.'' He said walking off as if not hearing me.

''Good day, sir.'' I shouted to him.

He waved his back hand lazily at me while walking in the distance. I chuckled and turned back to the striking

field in front of me.

Noon came, as I lay on the soft grass eating my lunch which I made early this morning. The sun blinding me by its brightness that I had to close my eyes and let the cold breeze brush my skin as I relax on the soft surface of the earth. I let out a sigh as my whole body seemed to feel better after all the weeks work.

A few minutes later, a shadow hangs upon me. I open my eye lids and see the intruder that dares to disturb me. I see a shadow of a figure that looks quite like a female figure.

''Darien? What are you doing lying on the grass?''

Wait a minute, I know that voice!

''Serena?'' I say squinting my eyes because of the light behind her.

I heard her giggled ''the one and only.''

I grinned happy to see that she once again started to talk to me.

She sat beside me grinning like I was. Her eyes were shinning with happiness, joy and another emotion that I'm not quite sure but was that lo-

''Lovely day isn't it.'' She said turning her head towards the sky.

I come back to reality and turn where she was looking.

''Yes, it is.'' I reply.

Silenced followed, but, a comfortable silence between us.

''I'm sorry.''

I turn to her, confused as to why she would be sorry.

''Why would you be sorry?'' She turns her head to me.

''For avoiding you for the past week, I wanted to come to see you, but, I was just to busy, you see my fiancé wouldn't let me go and I had to plan the wedding it was just a torment to me.'' She sighs.

My heart faltered at the mention of wedding. Sadness overcame me and anger that I was not the one she was with.

''Are you alright?'' she asked seeing anger flicker in my eyes.

I quickly recover myself and said ''I'm fine.'' I said sternly turning my attention to what's in front of me.

She too turns to look in front of her.

''Do you love him?'' I heard myself say.

Her head snaps to her left and her eyes were wide in surprise at my question. I started stutter.

''I-I'm sorry I should never have asked, I-''

''No, it's alright.'' She says '' I've always wondered if anybody would noticed my discomfort in this, you're the first to ask.'' That surprised me completely. I didn't say anything, letting her speak.

''It was my father's decision, for me to marry a wealthy man. One who could give me anything I wanted. It's true. Diamond can give me anything I want, but the only thing he can't give is love. Nor can I to him, since I just met him three weeks ago and he's just rotten to me, he doesn't care if I'm hurt, he only cares to marry the daughter of the richest man in London just to get noticed. My father doesn't understand that, I not only want to get marry, but to marry with the person I love

and that I want to spend the rest of my life with. It seems that I have everything in life, but that.'' She says as tears welled up in her eyes.

Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around her as she sobs in my chest. I can feel her pain. It not only hurts her but me as well. It felt nice having her in my arms, like if she was the perfect size. She smelt of strawberries. The moment was perfect. A divine goddess, crying her heart out in the arms of…well me. I must tell her!

''Serena, I must confess something.'' I say pulling her away slowly but kept a close distance. She looked at me, like if she was waiting for me to say it, pleading me. ''Serena, I l-''

''What's going on here!'' A man voice screamed behind us. Serena pulled away from me and stood up and I did as well. Looking at us with a death look in his eyes, Diamond walked up to me.

''If I see you touch her again, I swear there wont be anymore of you.'' He whispered while grabbing Serena by the arm and dragging her to the palace.

I did the only thing that my dad taught me, show no fear and I did exactly that.

Serena smiled sadly at me and turned around, being led by Diamond. I smiled back the same way, feeling my heat aching of having her in my arms again.

'_I love you' _I whispered lightly knowing only me could hear.

'_I love you'_

**Well there you have it second chapter. Remember about those reviews we talked about. :D Next chapter will PROBABLY be out next week if I don't get too many assignments from my teachers. See you next time.**

**CeciliaTallis**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two months since that day in the fields with her

It's been two months since that day in the fields with her. Snow covered the ground now, as the air became cold. Christmas was coming up and I had no one to spend it with, just like the past years. My sadness grew more and more each passing year as I stayed alone. The only thing I want every year is her, nothing but her. But at last, I never do get her.

Warmth filled the room as I lit the fire. Night overcame the day and I was alone once more in my small cabin. I sighed and walked to my old crooked chair that my grandfather passed on in the family. The small flames danced around with the firewood. The only light was coming from the hearth in front of me.

'_God, what am I going to do?' _I thought to myself.

'_I was almost there, just one word to tell her and it would be out in the open. Damn it to hell!'_

I massaged my temples to relax a bit.

'_Maybe a good cup of tea would make me feel better.' _I got up and walk to my compact kitchen, put some water in the kettle and heated it on the stove. I took a bag of tea and put it in my cup and poured the hot liquid in it. I walked back to my chair and took a sip of some tea.

A knock came from the door as I got up to answer it. I opened the door and the cold breeze hits my face as I look up to see who it was.

'' Good evening, Darien.'' Mr Peers smiled at me.

''Good evening, sir.'' I say moving sideways to let him in.

''I won't be long; I just wanted to invite you to the Christmas ball were having. You've been working for us for years now and I was thinking that maybe you wanted to join us.'' He said still smiling brightly at me.

''Yes, I would love too, sir.'' I said excited.

''Wonderful!'' He said patting my back as he passed by me to go to the door.

''It starts at 8 on a Wednesday, well you know when Christmas is.'' He said laughing as he closed the door.

I just stared at the door for a couple of seconds, replaying the event in my head.

And at that moment, I knew it would be the right time to tell her. At the ball, with the music, the dancing. I planned everything in for that night, even if she rejected me, I wouldn't care, as long as she's happy, I'm happy.

As the fire was dying I took my tea cup and brought it back to the sink. I slowly climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling before falling in a deep sleep, thinking of the beautiful angel, who will have my confession soon.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sorry if its short but I wanted to cut it here. I promise that I'll update soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, morning

Finally, morning. I said while getting up from the bed. I got everything I needed to do for this morning chores. I walked up to my calendar, and put an x for yesterday, for I had forgotten. I sigh only one more day before the Christmas ball. I smiled before taking my winter coat on and walking out into the morning breeze. I breathe deeply as the cold air filled my lungs. I walked up to the shed to get the shovel, hearing the sounds of crunching snow beneath my feet as I slowly moved towards the approaching cabin.

As I shovelled the pathway of the palace, my mind kept on wondering of when, where and most certainly how? How should I express myself to her? When will it be the right moment? Where should I take place the scenery?

Sigh, too many questions, I must take a brake.

Finally, I finished my work. I looked around at the now empty path way, while the white snow started to cover it up again. 'Guess I better come back in about a few hours.' I thought as I walked back to the shed.

I came back out too find the path way once again covered with snow but not as much. Sigh, I best be coming back in a few minutes.

''Darien?''

I turned around to find a woman with grey hair tied up in a messy bun, she was around in her fifty's and her long blue working dress at the bottom was covered in brown mush.

I smiled brightly at her, grateful she past by to see me.

''Hello, Mrs. Gray.'' I said as I gave her a gently hug. ''How's Mr Gray doing?'' I asked, releasing her.

''He's doing better than before, my daughter is taking care of him right now.'' She said smiling. ''But I came here to ask you for a favour.'' She said while her smile became a frown.

''Yes, of course.'' I said.

''Would you mind, checking up on my husband? I wanted to ask the doctor of the town but he's become to expensive for my range of price, so I came to see you, hopefully you would help an old woman in distress?''

I grinned at her. ''It would be a pleasure to help you Mrs. Gray, after everything you've done for me, I couldn't refuse.''

Her smile came back as she took my hand and led me to her place. ''Good! Now hurry up don't want to waste time on a dying man!''

8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

''Well, Mr Gray, your perfectly fine in your condition and especially in this weather. You'll be fine.'' I said as I finished the check up and started preparing to leave until Mrs. Gray stopped me.

''Dear, don't you want too take a brake and have supper with us? It's awfully cold out now and I don't want you to catch a cold.'' She said looking at me, hopping that I would stay. I looked outside to see the wind blowing heavily. I turned my head back to her and said ''I'd love too.'' With a smile.

8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

Dinner was amazing, Mrs Gray's cooking was marvellous, better than what I have each night. I spent the night there talking whatever was on my mind and knowing how she was doing.

''So, Darien, have you found the one?'' Mrs Gray asked me.

''What do you mean by the 'one'?'' I asked confused.

''The right woman! My god Darien you may be smart, but not in these cases!'' she laughed.

I felt my cheeks burn up as I understood. ''Well…''

''Come on you can tell me, I'm practically your mother! You know you can tell me anything.''

''Exactly, like my mother…''I muttered.

''What?'' She implied.

''Nothing!'' I quickly recovered and started to tell her who I've had my eye on for a few…years.

''Oh my, Serena Peers? Isn't she engaged?''

''I know! That's the problem, the fiancé is almost always by her side I can never tell her!''

She stopped to think over the situation. I started to speak again.

''I was thinking of telling her the Christmas ball tomorrow. Do you think that it's better then or not?''

She smiled ''I say…go for it.''

--

**Sorry if it was short and if it soooo much time to update this story but the stupid finals are catching up and i have to study and worry and study some more, maybe take a little nap but most importantly ive got to update this story xD and maybe study...**

**I'll try to update as fast as i can:D Promise.**


End file.
